Astra Liu
by Whirr
Summary: Astra Liu, a 15 year old witch from Australia, arrives at Hogwarts in Harry's sixth year. This will be the year she falls in love and the year she has the biggest adventure of her life...
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, they are all the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is Astra Liu.

Authors Note: Thanks for your review Your Worst Nightmare 13. I didn't describe Astra very well did I? I'll try to make her less of a Mary Sue. As for the bit about witches or wizards going to the school anyway, not all schools are like Hogwarts.

---

An owl hooted in the distance. The silvery moonlight shone on a small clearing in front of Astra Liu. She shivered. Slowly, she heaved her bag into the middle of the clearing and sat down. She lay down and looked at the stars. They were beautiful. She had always been fascinated by the stars. Before she had left Australia, her Aunt Joan had said her eyes sparkled like the stars and her hair glistened in the moonlight. It had been her who had suggested the name Astra to Astra's parents.

Her parents, not caring less, had named her Astra. They probably couldn't be bothered thinking up their own name for her. She didn't have a middle name. When she was younger, she heard the other children telling each other their full names proudly. Astra had always felt so left out. Of course, she didn't mind now. She had hardly talked to anyone for three years.

A bat flew above her, bringing her back to her senses. She had to get to Hogwarts before morning. After all, she was nearly there. She stood up and picked up her back. Quietly, but briskly, she began to walk again.

Astra didn't count the hours as they went passed. She just plodded on, as she had been doing for months now. The difference between day and night didn't bother her. In fact, it made no difference whatsoever to Astra whether it was light or dark. She hadn't slept for days and when she did sleep it was during the day.

---

_Three years ago, on her twelfth birthday, she had left her parents. She had received a letter the year before, telling her she had been accepted at Radford Academy for the Magically Talented. In other words, she was a witch. Her parents were horrified and had refused to send her. She had begged them for the whole year, until she was fed up and left. _

_She didn't know where she was going. She was just going. She caught the next plane as far as she could from home, which happened to be Sicily, in Italy. There, she asked around and found out about some good magical schools. The best, they said, would have to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but there were many others. Astra only wanted to learn from the best so she knew that was where she had to go. _

_It didn't take her very long to get to a city on the coast of Belgium, Calais. It was then that she realised she would have to cross water. Astra couldn't swim to save herself. It was 42 kilometers to the nearest point in England, Dover, and Astra had no idea how to get there. Until she saw a sign one night, about a ferry service that would take you from Calais to Dover. It was like a miracle. But her hopes faded when she saw the price. She could never afford it._

_She slept on the streets that night. Actually, she tried to sleep, but couldn't. The next day she went back to the sign. She felt that if she stayed by it enough she would be able to figure out a way to earn enough money to get on that ferry. Then she had an idea. She headed straight to the docks. She stayed there for two nights, waiting for the next ferry. Finally it came. There were many excited tourists, gabbling away in a foreign language. Astra didn't know how she did it, but an hour later she was crouched in the luggage compartment of the ferry._

_When the boat arrived in Dover, she sneaked off. She was in Kent and from there she walked to London. She got lost in the streets and, as if by coincidence, stumbled across a very shabby building. The other people on the street didn't seem to notice it. But Astra did, it was called The Leaky Cauldron and something about it told her to go in. As soon as she did the smell of smoke hit her._

_There were many people seated at the tables scattered around the room. They were all staring at her which made her very self-conscious. She hurried over to the landlord, a man with hardly any teeth and very scruffy clothes._

_"Excuse me?" she had said._

_"Yes," the landlord replied, grinning._

_"I was wondering if you knew how to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"_

_"And who might you be, Missy?" said the landlord, his grin fading, replaced by a suspicious frown._

_"I'm Jenny Gregg," she had lied, "I- I want to see the headmaster."_

_"Well, let me see," he thought for a moment then with a wave of his wand he conjured up a piece of parchment. He scribbled down some notes and gave the parchment to her. "Just follow those instructions and you'll have no problems. At least I didn't thirty years ago…"_

_But Astra didn't hear the last bit. She had already grabbed the parchment and ran out the door…_

---

And now she was here, months later. The landlord's instructions hadn't been much help; she had had to fight her way through the trees awhile back. But now the trees were thinning out. There weren't as many and they were much smaller. In a few minutes she would be out. She could see some sunlight shining through the trees in front of her. She was nearly there. 

And then she was out! After months of trudging along in darkness she could see the light again. And best off all, there in front of her was a huge castle; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

She began to run across the large, green lawns towards the oak doors that led into the castle. She passed a little hut, a huge willow tree that creaked as she moved past and a large lake. She hurried up the stone steps and knocked on the doors. They creaked open. She stepped inside. There was no one in sight.

She was standing in a large hall, with various doors leading off it and a huge marble staircase leading to the upper levels. There were several empty, suits of armour standing around the walls and many paintings. 

She gasped. Several ghosts had appeared out of a particular painting Astra had been quite fascinated by. They didn't seem to notice her and glided across the hall and disappeared through the wall opposite.

"What can I do for you?"

Astra turned. A tall, strict looking woman with a tight grey bun and a very thin mouth was standing in front of her. She wore immaculate moss green robes and a pointed wizards hat.

"I-I'm Astra Liu, I'd like to enroll at Hogwarts," Astra said, very quickly and nervously.

"Really? You're a witch then?" 

"Yes," Astra replied, "I moved from Australia. I found out I was a witch there but my parents wouldn't let me attend the school. I heard about Hogwarts and decided I had to come here. So I traveled here all by myself. It took me three years."

"Three years? Well, I suppose you want to meet Professor Dumbledore."

Astra nodded.

"Very well," the witch said, "I'll take you to him. He'll decide what to do with you."

She marched off. Astra followed her, running to keep up.

"I'm Professor McGonagall," the witch said, "Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. The headmaster will be very busy so make sure you don't take up too much of his time."

Professor McGonagall led her up staircases, wide, sweeping ones and narrow, rickety ones. She led her down many hallways and stopped outside a large stone gargoyle.

"Sugar Quill," she said, loudly and clearly.

At once the gargoyle sprang to life and began to rise. A spiral staircase emerged from beneath it. Slowly turning and moving upwards. Professor McGonagall stepped onto it and Astra followed.

The staircase took them up a long chute, lit with torches. Finally, it stopped outside a large door with a brass knocker. Professor McGonagall knocked three times. 

"Professor Dumbledore? Astra Liu has arrived…"

_To be continued…_


	2. Let the Sorting Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, they are all the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is Astra Liu.  
  
Authors Note: This chapter will be a bit longer. I hope you like the story so far, please R&R!  
  
Thanks for your review Your Worst Nightmare 13. I didn't describe Astra very well did I? I'll try to make her less of a Mary Sue. As for the bit about witches or wizards going to the school anyway, not all schools are like Hogwarts.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I really appreciate it. This chapter is still introducing the characters. Hopefully in about Chapter 4 the action will start.  
  
Chapter 2 – Let the Sorting Begin  
  
The door opened slowly to reveal a very tall man wearing long plum purple robes and half-moon spectacles. He had extremely long silvery hair and a matching beard which he could of tucked into his belt had he been wearing one. His eyes sparkled rather like Astra's and he had a very long and crooked nose. He smiled at her.

"Astra? Well, well, what a surprise! Come in, come in. Thankyou Minerva, I shall talk to Astra now."

He ushered her into his office and closed the door, leaving Professor McGonagall outside.

Dumbledore's office was wonderful. It was the most beautiful office Astra had ever entered. It was a circular room and various gadgets around the room were making funny noises like the crickets back in Australia. There were many tables dotted around the room, sporting interesting devices that Astra would have liked to investigate further. There were paintings of people Astra supposed were old headmasters and a huge desk in the centre of the room. On a bookshelf behind was a tatty old hat with a rip in the brim. Sitting on a perch next to the hat was a beautiful red and gold bird. It chirped loudly and ruffled its feathers.

"Fawkes," said Professor Dumbledore, "He's a phoenix. They're wonderful birds, when its time for them to die they burn up and are reborn from their own ashes. You're lucky to see him on a good day."

"He's beautiful," said Astra.

Dumbledore didn't say anything. He merely smiled and gestured for Astra to sit down. She sat on a high-backed oak chair. Dumbledore sat down opposite her. He picked up a quill, dipped it in ink and began to write on a piece of parchment. Astra sat and watched before clearing her throat.

"Excuse me," said Dumbledore, "What was I saying?"

"Erm," Astra began.

"Oh yes," he said, "I suppose you are here to ask about enrolment?"

"Yes," said Astra, "Yes, I'd like to come to Hogwarts."

"Well, I don't see any reason why you couldn't. We could make exceptions for you of course. You'll need to visit Diagon Alley with Hagrid to get your wand and books. And then there's the issue of classes. We could squeeze you in somewhere I'm sure. Have you ever done magic before?"

"No," said Astra, suddenly realizing how behind she must be.

"Well, we'll put you with the first years. I hope you don't mind, there's no way you'd be up to learning the same magic as the fifth years. For the moment at least, I'm sure you'll prove very capable at performing basic magic. Now, you'll want to go and see Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix up those scratches and bruises and you can wash yourself. You must be very tired. I'll call one of the House Elves to take you to her. I'm sorry I couldn't talk longer. Dobby!"

He smiled at her. His periwinkle blue eyes sparkled but they didn't really do anything for Astra. She decided she didn't like Dumbledore much. He hadn't talked for long and seemed very hurried. She had millions of questions to ask but she seemed to have had a mental blank. The door creaked open. Astra looked behind her and at first couldn't see anybody.

A squeaky voice said, "Dobby is here, Professor Dumbledore sir."

Astra looked down and saw a very strange creature, standing at the door. He was very small and scrawny and had very large bat-like ears. He had a long nose and big eyes. He was wearing a very strange combination of clothes. He was wearing odd socks, one lilac and the other was rather lumpy and very colourful. It didn't look much like a sock. His shorts were very short and he was wearing a maroon jumper over his bare chest. On his head he wore a dozen colourful hats, all stacked up on top of each other.

"Dobby! This is Astra Liu, take her to Madam Pomfrey and tell her that she needs a shower and lunch and then a rest."

Dobby nodded.

"Thankyou Astra," Dumbledore said, "Dobby will take you to the hospital wing."

"Thankyou Professor," Astra replied.

She followed Dobby out the door and down the stairs. He led her down the corridor, behind a tapestry and down a rickety staircase. There was a door there with a sign saying, Hospital Wing. He knocked on the door. It was opened by an elderly lady with grey hair wearing an apron.

"Astra Liu, Madam Pomfrey," said Dobby quickly, bowing to her.

"Thankyou," said Madam Pomfrey, giving Dobby a knowing glance. Dobby winked at her. Then he was gone.

"Well Miss Liu," she said, "I think you should have a nice long bath and something to eat. Then I'll fix up your wounds and you can have a nice long rest. Wait a moment while I get you a towel and some spare robes."

She bustled off into another room. Astra looked around. She was in a very long room with many beds lining either side. There were curtains around each bed and a small table beside them. Madam Pomfrey came out of the other room with a fluffy white towel and a bundle of black robes.

"Here you are dear," she said, "The bath is in that room there. Make sure you wash yourself properly and you'll feel much better."

"Thankyou," said Astra, taking the towel and robes. She entered the other room. It was a small bathroom, with interestingly decorated tiles and a large bath in the middle. It took up most of the room. She put the towel and robes down by the side and turned on the taps. Steaming hot water poured out of them, she filled the bath up to the brim. She undressed and stepped into it. It was wonderful, she hadn't bathed for months. She washed the dirt of her and lay back. It was relaxing and refreshing. Finally there was a call from outside.

"Are you nearly done in there dear? Only its lunchtime and you'll need a good nap before dinner."

Astra got out of the bath and changed into the robes. It felt wonderful to be clean. She went back into the main room.

"Good, good," said Madam Pomfrey, "I'm sorry I had to rush you, but the start-of-term feast is tonight and Dumbledore wants you there. You're lucky you turned up when you did otherwise there would have been many questions asked. Just come over here and sit on this bed. What would you like for lunch? Soup? Sandwiches? Salad?"

"Soup please," said Astra, "So does that mean there are no students here at the moment?"

"Yes, you're the only one. Not for long though, they'll be arriving at six o'clock. You'll be sorted with the first years I suppose. Do you know anything about the housing system here at Hogwarts?" she chatted away happily and she stirred the soup.

"No," said Astra. "Well, there are four houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"What house were you in Madam Pomfrey?" asked Astra. "I was in Ravenclaw," she said and Astra could tell from her misty eyes that she was reminiscing about her days at Hogwarts. She placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of Astra.

"Now eat quickly," she snapped, suddenly irritable, "You need some rest."

Astra finished her soup quickly. It had a wonderful taste, much better than rats and the sorts of things Astra had been living on. Then Madam Pomfrey handed her a gold goblet full of a thick purple mixture. Astra drank it and fell back immediately on to the pillow. She closed her eyes and sleep hit her.

Six hours later Madam Pomfrey roused her from her sleep.

"It's time to head down to the feast," she said.

Astra got out of bed and Madam Pomfrey tied her long mousey brown hair back in a bun.

"Now at least you'll look presentable. I've called on a house elf to take you down to the first years. Professor McGonagall will show you where to go."

She opened the door of the hospital wing to reveal a smiling little elf. He was wearing a toga-like garment with the Hogwarts crest stamped across it.

"Take Astra down to the first years," said Madam Pomfrey to the elf. He nodded and set off down the corridor.

"Thankyou Madam Pomfrey," Astra said before hurrying off after the elf.

He took her down to the Entrance Hall and led her into a small chamber off the side.

"Here you go Miss Liu; the first-years will be here soon!"

He smiled at her and left. Astra looked around; the lighting in the chamber was very dim. There was a large rug on the floor and a few chairs by the wall. There was nothing else in there. She sat down on one of the chairs and waited. So much had happened to her, she didn't know what to think. This time yesterday she had been out in the forest plodding onwards, dressed in rags and covered in grime. Now she was clean and warm but she still felt empty; as though she didn't belong.

The door opened. Professor McGonagall entered the room, followed by a line of very scared looking boys and girls. They stared at Astra. Professor McGonagall nodded to her.

"Just wait here children," she said, "I will be back in a moment ready to start the Sorting."

Astra suddenly wondered what the Sorting consisted of. Maybe they had to perform magic. She suddenly felt very sick, she didn't know a single scrap of magic, these children were probably up to their ears in it. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall reappeared.

"Follow me," she said. She led them out of the chamber and across the Entrance Hall into a very large room with four long tables lined up in it and a fifth up the top. It was lit with thousands of candles hovering in midair. Seated at the four tables were hundreds of chattering students wearing the same black robes as she was and black pointed hats. As soon as the oak doors closed behind them silence fell in the hall. All eyes were on the first years and Astra. Professor McGonagall led them up the middle of two tables. They stopped in front of the top table, the staff table and Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them and put a tatty old hat on it. Everyone stared at the hat.

"Let the Sorting begin," said Professor McGonagall.


	3. Belonging

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, they are all the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is Astra Liu.  
  
Author's Note: The song isn't very good, I'm am not a poet!

I'm going to start dedicating my chapters to certain people who I admire or think deserve to be recognised. This chapter is dedicated to **Reading Redhead**, my first reviewer for the second chapter. Thankyou!

---  
  
_Astra suddenly wondered what the Sorting consisted of. Maybe they had to perform magic. She suddenly felt very sick, she didn't know a single scrap of magic, these children were probably up to their ears in it. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall reappeared. _

_"Follow me," she said. _

_She led them out of the chamber and across the Entrance Hall into a very large room with four long tables lined up in it and a fifth up the top. It was lit with thousands of candles hovering in midair. Seated at the four tables were hundreds of chattering students wearing the same black robes as she was and black pointed hats. As soon as the oak doors closed behind them silence fell in the hall. All eyes were on the first years and Astra. Professor McGonagall led them up the middle of two tables. They stopped in front of the top table, the staff table and Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them and put a tatty old hat on it. Everyone stared at the hat. _

_"Let the Sorting begin," said Professor McGonagall.  
_  
Chapter 3  
  
A rip in the brim of the hat opened wide, rather like a mouth and suddenly, the hat burst into song.  
  
'_Another year has come my friends _

_And I am here once more _

_To tell you the house to which you belong _

_And help you in the door.  
  
Could you be in Ravenclaw? _

_If you're the cleverest. _

_Or will you be in Slytherin? _

_And be challenged above the rest.  
  
But maybe you're a Gryffindor? _

_Like Godric, noble and brave? _

_If not it could be Hufflepuff, _

_The one's Helga chose to save.  
  
So step right up young student _

_Put me upon your head, _

_And I will tell you where you belong _

_Then tiptoe of to bed.'  
_  
There were many relieved sighs from the students before they all broke into a round of applause. When the clapping had finally died down, Professor McGonagall unrolled a long scroll and cleared her throat.

"Adams, Louise," she called out.

A tiny girl with short blonde hair stepped out of the line and picked up the hat. She climbed onto the stool and put the hat on her head. Almost immediately, the hat cried out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Louise Adams took the hat off, and smiling nervously, went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. Astra suddenly felt very sick. What if she wasn't really a witch? What if she was here for no reason?

"Andrews, David."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Benjamin, Katherine."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brown, Dylan."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Collins, Jack."

"SLYTHERIN!"

And so it went on, each student was sorted into their house. Professor McGonagall passed the L's without Astra and she started to get worried. What if she wasn't on the list? What would happen to her? There were six children left to sort. Five... four... three... two... one. And then Astra was standing there in front of the whole school. People were looking at her curiously while Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll.

"Students," Professor McGonagall said, "This is Astra Liu. She will be joining us this year as an- er- _exchange_ student. If you'd like to step up to the Sorting Hat Astra? You will now be sorted."

Relief spread through Astra. She was being sorted, she was joining Hogwarts. She sat down on the stool and put the hat on her head. Unlike the first-years, she could see perfectly well out from underneath it. She jumped in her seat when a little voice spoke to her.

'Australian? I see. Well I see talent, and a desire to prove yourself worthy of... maybe, being here? Interesting... Well you seem to have many qualities of a Slytherin... But also extremely intelligent. Ravenclaw maybe?'

Astra jumped at the name of the only house she had heard of.

'Yes, you'd _like_ to be in Ravenclaw wouldn't you? Well then let it be... RAVENCLAW!'

Astra took of the hat and, grinning, went to sit down at the applauding Ravenclaw table between Dylan Brown and a girl with dirty-blonde hair and a vacant expression. She smiled absently at Astra when she sat down. Astra smiled at her.

"Hello," said the girl, "You're from Australia."

"Yes, I am," said Astra, "I'm Astra Liu."

"Luna Lovegood."

Astra didn't have any more time to speak to Luna. Dumbledore had stood up and was clearing his throat.

"Welcome to another year. For the moment, eat up."

There was cheering from the students, Astra had just realised how hungry she was.

"Would you like some roast beef?"

It was Luna. She was holding a golden plate of steaming beef. All the plates in front of Astra seemed to have filled, as if by magic. Well it was a magical school. Hogwarts... Astra was so glad to be here, surrounded by all these students and Luna who was chatting away happily and didn't seem to realise that Astra wasn't really listening. The puddings arrived in the same fashion as the mains and Astra helped herself to apple pie while she told Luna about Australia.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be you know," she told her, "People think all we do is hang around at the beach and play with kangaroos but it's not. It's really rather the same as here, just hotter."

Luna nodded. "Daddy says there is a large herd of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks near Uluru. We're going to go there for Christmas and look for them."

Astra smiled. She couldn't even imagine how hot it would be at Uluru in Christmas time. It was bad enough in Sydney. After the puddings had vanished Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there will be no Fanged Frisbees in the corridors this year and that the forest in the grounds is still out of bounds to all students unless accompanied by a teacher. If there are no objections..."

He looked around at the teachers who shook their heads, "Off to bed!"

There was a huge scuffle as everyone pushed back there chairs and stood up, heading for the doors.

"Where do we go now?" Astra asked Luna.

"The Ravenclaw common room. I'll show you the way," Luna replied.

They followed a bunch of Hufflepuffs out the doors and across the Entrance Hall. The Hufflepuffs veered off to the left but Luna led Astra up the marble staircase. They turned left and ascended another staircase before sneaking behind a tapestry into what Luna called a 'secret passage'. Astra was so tired she couldn't remember where they went next. Finally they stopped outside a large suit of armour.

"I'm a prefect," Luna announced proudly, "So I know the password. It's Cornish Pixy."

At her last words the suit of armour saluted them and stepped to the side, revealing a veil of soft, royal blue material. Luna pulled back the veil and led Astra behind it. They emerged into a large, cosy room with a large fire and many royal blue couches and pouffes arranged around it. Along one wall was a row of desks for one, presumably for study. In the middle of the room was a huge Persian rug. Many paintings of famous Ravenclaws were hung on the walls not covered with bookshelves and one large notice board was hung in the corner.

"The girls dormitory is over here," said Luna, leading Astra through a door by the fire.

They were in a long hall that was quite cool compared to the common room.

"If any boys try to get in here, the door handle melts away," Luna explained, "We're allowed in their dorms though. Rather silly, actually. Some girls don't just want to visit you see."

Luna opened a door halfway along the corridor on which a sign had been pinned. It read '_Fifth Years_'. The room was semi-circular. Around the wall there were six impressive double beds. They looked rather squashed, as though one had been squeezed in at the last moment. At the foot of each bed was a trunk.

"That's your bed," said Luna, "I see you've got an owl."

It was true, on Astra's bed sat a large tawny owl holding an envelope in it's beak. Astra approached it nervously.

"Don't worry," said Luna, "She won't hurt you."

Astra took the envelope from the owl but it didn't leave. She ripped it open and read the letter:  
  
_Dear Astra, _

_I am writing to inform you of your schedule tomorrow. Since you have no wand, books, robes etc. you will be escorted to London with our Care of Magical Creatures teacher and groundskeeper Professor Hagrid. Hagrid will meet you at the front doors at 6:30 in the morning, so make sure you get a good night's sleep. You will leave Hogwarts before breakfast and have a bite to eat in London. There you will purchase your wand, books and robes. You will return in time for dinner and ready to start classes on Tuesday. You will attend classes with the first-years and a copy of your timetable is attached to this letter. _

_Your dormitory is with the fifth-year Ravenclaws, though you would already know this if you are reading this now. I thought you would prefer to share a dormitory with girls your own age. _

_I hope you have enjoyed your stay at Hogwarts so far and are looking forward to the next few years you will spend here. _

_Yours truly, Professor Dumbledore._  
  
_P.S. You may keep the owl, her name is Lily._  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Luna.

"Dumbledore," said Astra, "I'm going to London tomorrow to get my books and stuff. And he says I can keep the owl."

"Wow! She's a very pretty owl Astra, what's her name?"

"Lily."

Luna smiled. Just then, the door opened and four girls entered the room.

"Hello Georgia,Jodie, Lucy, Francesca," said Luna, "This is Astra Liu."

"Hi," said a girl with tight black curls and startling blue eyes, "I'm Francesca, but _everyone_ calls me Fran."

She eyed Luna with disgust.

"And I'm Jodie," said a very pretty girl with long blonde hair, "This is Georgia," she gestured towards a short, plump girl with a huge smile and mousey brown hair, "And Lucy," a tall black girl with shoulder-length plaits.

Astra smiled at them, they seemed very nice. The six girls changed into their pajamas (Astra had found pretty, pale blue nightgown in the trunk) and hopped into bed. Astra stared up at the perfect, patterned ceiling and a smile crept across her face.

Finally, she felt like she belonged.


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: The usual... I do not own any of the characters or places in this story; they are all the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is Astra Liu.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful, talented and Draco-obsessed, kitty minky. I absolutely LOVE your stories!!!  
  
_Luna smiled. Just then, the door opened and four girls entered the room. _

_"Hello Georgia, Jodie, Lucy, Francesca," said Luna, "This is Astra Liu." _

_"Hi," said a girl with tight black curls and startling blue eyes, "I'm Francesca, but everyone calls me Fran." _

_She eyed Luna with disgust. _

_"And I'm Jodie," said a very pretty girl with long blonde hair, "This is Georgia," she gestured towards a short, plump girl with a huge smile and mousey brown hair, "And Lucy," a tall black girl with shoulder-length plaits. _

_Astra smiled at them, they seemed very nice. The six girls changed into their pajamas (Astra had found pretty, pale blue nightgown in the trunk) and hopped into bed. Astra stared up at the perfect, patterned ceiling and a smile crept across her face. Finally, she felt like she belonged.  
_  
Chapter Four-Diagon Alley  
  
Astra woke very early in the morning. At first she wondered what had woken her, then she realised there was a house-elf standing at the foot of her bed. Astra was quite used to house-elves by now, but she didn't expect to see one as soon as she woke up.  
  
"Good morning," said Astra to the elf, who was staring at her feet.  
  
"Good morning Miss Liu," said the elf, still looking at her feet, "Professor Hagrid wants you in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes."  
  
And with that she left. She had been very strange. Astra quickly changed into the robes Madam Pomfrey had given her. Then she scribbled a note to Luna and hurried out the door.  
  
The common room was deserted. The fire had gone out leaving the room a little chilly. Astra hurried past the study desks and pulled back the blue veil. She squeezed past the suit of armour, who was snoring loudly, and made her way down the corridor. She vaguely remembered the way from the night before, and soon enough she found herself in the Entrance Hall. She didn't have to look far for Hagrid, she couldn't miss him. He was a giant of a man, with a long, tangled beard and a huge moleskin overcoat. He would have looked quite threatening if not for the small pink umbrella he was holding.  
  
"And you'd be Astra Liu?" he asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Yes," said Astra, "I suppose you're Hagrid?"  
  
"Too right I am," he said, "Shall we get going then?"  
  
Astra nodded and Hagrid strode across the Hall and through the oak doors. Astra had to jog to keep up.  
  
"So, how are we getting to London?" Astra asked.  
  
"Knight Bus," Hagrid replied, then, seeing Astra's blank look, continued, "It takes you wherever you wan' to go, just fling out your wand arm and it'll come."  
  
"Okay," said Astra, "Where are we getting on?"  
  
"'Ogsmeade."  
  
Astra didn't know what Hogsmeade was but figured that if she kept her moth shut she'd find out soon enough. Hagrid led her down the sloping lawn and past the lake. They strolled through the gates and began down narrow, windy path. Soon enough, they arrived on the outskirts of a small, deserted village.  
  
"This is 'Ogsmeade," Hagrid announced, "It's the on'y entire-wizard settlement in Britain. Third-years and up are allowed to come down on assigned weekends. Great fun, 'Ogsmeade was."  
  
Hagrid studied the closest building, a large sweetshop called Honeydukes, almost wistfully.  
  
"Umm, Hagrid?" Astra asked, "Are we going to get going?"  
  
"Oh," said Hagrid, turning towards her, "Yes, yes I s'ppose we'd better."  
  
He stuck out his pink umbrella dramatically. There was a loud _BANG_ and a violent purple, triple-decker bus appeared in front of them. Stamped across it were the printed words, '_The Knight Bus_'. A tall boy, in his early twenties, who was wearing a horrible suit in the same violent purple as the bus, stepped onto the pavement and began to recite a speech he had obviously learnt off by heart by reciting it every time someone summoned his bus.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. I am Stan Shunpike, your conductor for the morning."  
  
"Mornin' Mr. Shunpike," said Hagrid.  
  
"Mornin' Sir," said Stan, "Where to?"  
  
"Diagon Alley."  
  
"That'll be 'firteen sickles for the basic trip, fifteen if you want hot chocolate and a galleon for breakfast."  
  
"Just the basic trip, please," said Hagrid, "For two."  
  
"That's one galleon and eight sickles," Stan replied, holding out his hand and taking a some coins from Hagrid, "Good and now if you'd like to jump on board, what 'choo say your names are?"  
  
Astra stepped onto the bus and Hagrid followed. He barely fit through the door.  
  
"I'm Rubeus 'Agrid and this is Astra Liu. Takin' 'er to get 'er school stuff, I am."  
  
Astra looked around. There were assorted armchairs scattered around the place, a couple of them were lying on their sides, as though they had been knocked over. Stan led them up a flight of polished oak stairs to the second level.  
  
"You can have these seats," he said, showing them two seats at the front of the bus.  
  
"Thanks," Hagrid said as they sat down, Hagrid with some difficulty.  
  
The bus took off, with another _BANG_ and Astra's seat slid towards the front of the bus, crushing her legs against the wall. She pushed it back. She was surprised to see they were thundering along a busy highway. The cars along the way squeezed out of the way of the bus, but none of the drivers seemed to notice them.  
  
"Why don't the non-wizards see the bus?" Astra asked Hagrid.  
  
"Muggles? Dunno. Stan doesn't seem to know either."  
  
Astra nodded. Hagrid took out a magazine titled, _'The Quibbler'_. Astra read the front cover. There was a picture of a simmering cauldron, and next to it a sub-heading, reading, _'New Quibbler investigator, Percy Weasley, explores cauldron bottoms and the danger they cause to wizard-kind.'_ Hagrid folded the magazine on its spine, a page with writer's names now faced Astra. She glimpsed the name, "Henry Lovegood" before turning away. Then, realizing what she had just seen, turned back to Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, is that _Luna Lovegood's_ dad?" she asked, pointing at the name which was under the heading, "Editor".  
  
"Henry Lovegood? Yeah, you know 'er do you?"  
  
"Yeah, I met her last night. I sleep in her dormitory."  
  
"Well Henry Lovegood's a fine man. Wasn't always though, not until Fudge admitted that You-Know-Who was back-"  
  
"Who's You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Blimey Astra! Don't you know who You-Know-Who is? Most powerful dark wizard for a century! Anyway, old Henry Lovegood was... well, let's say he wasn't very well respected. Bit odd, really. Anyway, 'e reported 'Arry Potter's view of things in _The Quibbler_ and no-one believed him until Fudge admitted You-Know-Who was back. Then everyone was saying how horrible he'd been treated when he was telling the truth the whole time. Didn't mention it was them that had been treating him horribly, mind you. Yeah, old Henry's bin through the mill alright, but he pulled through and that's why he's so well respected now. I 'ear Luna's still getting' a hard time up at the school though, you mind 'er won' you?"  
  
Astra nodded, "But Hagrid, who are these people? Fudge? Harry Potter? You- Know-Who?"  
  
"Where've you been Astra? Those three've got to be the most famous wizards in Britain at the momen'. Well, let's see, Cornelius Fudge is the Minister for Magic. Harry Potter, well, he's at 'Ogwarts. 'E defeated You-Know-Who when 'e was only a baby. Year above you now. And You-Know-Who? Well he was- "  
  
"The most powerful dark wizard for a century, I know. I meant, what's his real name?"  
  
"Well, you see, most people are a bit frightened of him. Not just a bit though, a lot, too frightened to say 'is name even. Me included, see..."  
  
Hagrid looked very uncomfortable. Astra decided to steer away from the topic of You-Know-Who.  
  
"So," she said, "Are we nearly there?"  
  
"As a ma'er of a fact," said a voice from behind them, "I was just coming up to inform you that next stop is Diagon Alley. If you'd like to come down..."  
  
It was Stan Shunpike.  
  
"O' course Mr. Shunpike," said Hagrid, standing up. He was looking rather green from all the _BANG_S. They descended the staircase and the bus stopped abruptly. Stan opened the door and pushed them out. He waved them off and Astra distinctly heard him say, "Take 'er away Ern."  
  
The bus disappeared with another _BANG_ and Astra and Hagrid were left standing outside a grubby looking pub.  
  
"This is the Leaky Cauldron Astra," said Hagrid, "Famous wizard pub. Shall we go in?"  
  
Hagrid lead the way inside the pub. It was hot and noisy and there were many people sitting around at tables, talking loudly.  
  
"What can I get yeh Hagrid?" asked the landlord.  
  
"Nothin', nothin' Tom," said Hagrid, "I'm on important business. Got to 'urry."  
  
Hagrid led Astra out the back of the pub into a small, cramped courtyard. He seemed to be counting the bricks on one of the walls. Then he picked up his pink umbrella and tapped a brick three times. It started to melt away and doing so, the bricks around it did too until there was an archway in front of them leading to a very busy, very crowded and very magical-looking street.  
  
"Welcome," said Hagrid, "To Diagon Alley."


	5. Not A Word

Disclaimer: Don't you people get bored writing these things? Oh well, I do not own any of the characters or places in this story; they are all the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is Astra Liu.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, I went on holiday and there was no computer. Anyway, it's here now, please don't be too mad! I am looking for a beta reader so if you are interested please say so in your review.  
  
**jaeEun**- Thanks for reviewing again! I can't tell you who Astra is going to get together with but I can tell you it's not Harry! Sorry if you were looking forward to seeing if mine worked, I already know who she's going to be with and I don't want to change it. I don't think this story is going to have THAT much to do with Harry actually...  
  
**Reading Redhead**- I'm glad you thought it was funny! It's been a while since I've made anyone laugh, I don't seem to have been given the gift of humour... sob Sorry, thanks for your review!  
  
**kitty minky**- Lol! Yeah, summer at Uluru would be hot! I don't even want to think about it. I'm sooo happy you like my story, but is it a good thing that someone who is insane likes it? Hee hee. Anyway, luv ya! (I'm so sorry to hear about your dog. I hope this cheers you up a bit.:-)  
  
**Tirtreaton**- Yeah, Cho would be in seventh year when this is happening. Luna's in fifth.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to **jaeEun** for giving me nice, happy reviews! Thankyou!  
  
_Hagrid led Astra out the back of the pub into a small, cramped courtyard. He seemed to be counting the bricks on one of the walls. Then he picked up his pink umbrella and tapped a brick three times. It started to melt away and doing so, the bricks around it did too until there was an archway in front of them leading to a very busy, very crowded and very magical-looking street.  
  
"Welcome," said Hagrid, "To Diagon Alley."  
_  
Chapter Five - Not a Word  
  
"Wow!" Astra exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," said Hagrid, grinning, "Useful little trick. Just tap the second brick across, three up to get in. Just in case any of 'em Muggles do get in the bar, they can't go any further 'cause they don't have no wands."  
  
Hagrid set off down the street.  
  
"Before we get anything, you'll need some money," Hagrid told her.  
  
"But I haven't got any money," Astra said.  
  
"That's what you know. I know better," he said, winking.  
  
Astra frowned, "But-"  
  
"No buts, first stop, Gringotts Wizard Bank."  
  
He pointed to a huge, gleaming white, marble building. As they drew closer, Astra noticed a strange looking creature wearing a uniform. He was about as tall as a 10-year old child and he was standing in front of two polished, bronze doors.  
  
"That's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly.  
  
He opened the doors for them and they entered the building. They were now in a short passageway; at the end was another creature wearing the same uniform and guarding another pair of doors. These were made of silver and had gold words engraved upon them:  
  
_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
  
So if you seek beneath these floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there._  
  
"Mad, if you tried to rob it," said Hagrid as the goblin bowed them through the doors, "Safest place in the world, Gringotts is. Except for maybe Hogwarts..."  
  
They entered the next room; it was a long hall with a high ceiling and a long desk facing them. Behind the desk were more goblins and short queues were formed in front of them. Astra and Hagrid joined the end of one and waited and in a few minutes they were at the front.  
  
"Yes?" drawled the goblin lazily, stacking huge gold coins on top of each other and looking quite bored. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I've come to make a withdrawal from-"at this point Hagrid lowered his breath so Astra couldn't hear "-for Miss Astra Liu. I have the key right here."  
  
The goblin nodded before calling, "Dolgoor!"  
  
Another goblin hurried up to them. He was quite old but completely bald, though he had large tufts of white hair sprouting from his ears and nostrils. He was, apparently, named Dolgoor. Dolgoor led them through another door but this time Astra found herself standing at the start of an apparently never-ending railroad track. As soon as they were all inside Dolgoor shut the door and whistled. For a few minutes everything was quite and then a small wooden cart came hurtling towards them. It stopped right in front of Astra, who gulped nervously. It didn't look very safe but Hagrid and Dolgoor had already climbed in and Astra didn't object.  
  
As soon as she had settled herself in between Hagrid and the goblin, the cart set off on its own accord.  
  
It was squashy in the cart. Hagrid took up most of the space, leaving Astra and Dolgoor to squeeze up in a corner. The goblin threw disgusted looks at Hagrid the whole time they were in the cart. At one point Astra almost fell out and into a dark, apparently bottomless pit only to be saved by Hagrid (who was looking rather sick) just in time.  
  
Finally the cart stopped rather too suddenly as Astra was almost thrown out.  
  
They had arrived at a small platform with no railing. Astra peered over the edge as Dolgoor fiddled with the key in the door and Hagrid lent against the wall, groaning and clutching his stomach. She saw hundreds of tracks, winding this way and that and carts hurtling along them. In the distance she heard someone scream and shivered.  
  
"Here you go miss," said Dolgoor as the door swung open. Astra turned and gasped.  
  
There was a huge chamber of white marble and in the centre three huge piles of glittering coins and an enormous pile of jewels of every type. One pile of coins was gold, one silver and the other bronze. In awe, she stepped into the chamber.  
  
"It's all yours," said Hagrid, grinning.  
  
"But how did I get it?' asked Astra, running her hands over the pile of gold coins. "And what are these coins, anyway?"  
  
Hagrid chose not to answer the first question but said, "The bronze ones are Knuts, twenty-nine o' them to a Sickle – they're the silver ones – then seventeen sickles to a galleon – the big gold ones."  
  
He handed her a bag.  
  
"Take a bit o' each and we'll be off."  
  
---  
  
Fifteen minutes later they emerged into blazing sunshine and Astra had to shield her eyes. Her money bags were feeling very heavy and there was a whole street of wizard shops at her feet. She tried hard not to let herself run screaming down the street into every shop and buy all its contents.  
  
"Right, well, Professor Dumbledore has given me this list of supplies for you. We'll go and get your books first. I'll help you. Then you can go into the robes shop and I'll go off and do my shopping. An' then last o' all we'll get your wand from Ollivanders."  
  
"Wand? I really get a magic wand? Wow, at Radford you didn't get a wand until third year," said Astra.  
  
"Well Hogwarts ain't no Radford," Hagrid replied and set off down the street to a shop named _Flourish and Blotts.  
_  
A bell chimed somewhere behind the counter as they walked inside. Hagrid gave Astra her list and Astra read over it.  
  
_Dear Miss Liu,  
  
This is the list of books and other equipment you will need as a student at Hogwarts. Do not worry about the cost, I have sorted that out_.  
  
Uniform

_You require: _

_Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_One plain pointed hat for day wear (black) _

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all your clothing should be labeled clearly with your name. As you are of the same age of the fifth years you will need a set of dress robes as well.  
_  
Set Books

_You will need: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
_  
_Other Equipment _

_You should also purchase: _

_1 magic wand _

_1 cauldron _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_1 potions kit _

_2 quills _

_1 inkpot _

_20 rolls of parchment_  
  
_You may also bring a cat OR an owl OR a toad._  
  
_You may bring a broomstick though I enforce that this is very much OPTIONAL as broomsticks are expensive.  
  
Yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
  
"So we can buy all of this in Diagon Alley?" asked Astra as Hagrid hummed and drummed his fingertips on the counter.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a pretty young woman with long auburn hair who had just appeared behind the counter.  
  
"Oh yes," said Astra because Hagrid had busied himself with a stand of books titled _Advanced Alchemy_ and had gone bright red. Astra very much doubted that Hagrid had ever studied Alchemy in his life. "I need these books," said Astra showing the assistant her list. The assistant took it and went off to find her books and Astra headed over to Hagrid.  
  
"How's the alchemy?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"Very – very interesting," said Hagrid gruffly.  
  
Astra smiled and headed back to the assistant who was standing on a stool and reaching for Magical Drafts and Potions. A few minutes later all her books had been retrieved and Astra was out in the sunshine again with Hagrid who was still looking rather sheepish. They bought Astra's cauldron, phials, scales and potion kit from a potion shop and found a nice telescope in the astronomy shop. Astra particularly liked this shop and even bought a small glass globe with all the planets revolving in it. They found a stationery shop that sold quills and parchment then Hagrid left Astra outside _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._  
  
Astra entered and Madam Malkin hurried towards her.  
  
"Hello dear. How can I help you?"  
  
"I need three sets of plain black work robes, one plain black pointed hat, one pair of protective dragon hide gloves and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings."  
  
"Hogwarts?" she asked, "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story," said Astra who didn't particularly feel like sharing her life story with Madam Malkin.  
  
Madam Malkin led her over to a stool and told her to stand on it, "I'll fit your robes now. And what country are you from? I can tell you have an accent."  
  
"Australia, but I've been to heaps of other places so it might be a bit muddled," said Astra.  
  
Madam Malkin began to measure her robes. Then she hurried out the back and came back with a pointed hat and a pair of gloves.  
  
"There you go miss," she said cheerily, "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes," said Astra, "I need some dress robes."  
  
"Well come over here and have a look at these. My newest range is very colourful, these ones will suit your eyes."  
  
She pointed to a pretty pale blue robe. Astra didn't her eyes were that colour but she liked it anyhow.  
  
"Can I try it on?" she asked.  
  
Madam Malkin nodded and 15 minutes later she had paid for it and her school robes and was waiting outside the shop for Hagrid. In a few minutes he emerged carrying a large circular parcel and two huge chocolate and whipped cream ice-creams. Astra smiled and waved to him. He handed her one of the ice-creams and said, "No' a word about the bookshop." Astra grinned even harder and licked her ice-cream happily. At this moment she didn't feel as though anything could go wrong.


	6. Friend Or Foe?

Author's Note: I am so sorry about how long this chapter took. This is the only spare time I have had for three weeks, so please don't be too hard on me in your reviews, I wrote this whole thing in an afternoon.  
  
Disclaimer: sigh I do not own any of the characters or settings you recognise from the Harry Potter books. Everyone and everything else is mine.  
  
sugarwhirl – Yeah Astra walked through the Forbidden Forest. Scary, eh?  
  
kitty minky – Last time I checked pumpkins didn't come in fluffy pink varities but hey... what can you expect from a self-confessed insane person? Luv ya always!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to ALL my wonderful readers. Without you, this story would be pointless.  
  
Madam Malkin nodded and 15 minutes later she had paid for it and her school robes and was waiting outside the shop for Hagrid. In a few minutes he emerged carrying a large circular parcel and two huge chocolate and whipped cream ice-creams. Astra smiled and waved to him. He handed her one of the ice-creams and said, "No' a word about the bookshop." Astra grinned even harder and licked her ice-cream happily. At this moment she didn't feel as though anything could go wrong.  
  
Chapter 6 – Friend or Foe  
  
The rest of the day went very quickly. They bought Astra's wand (Holly, eleven inches, unicorn hair) from a shop called Ollivanders and then caught the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts. The squashy armchairs had been replaced by beds but Astra found it very had to believe that anyone could sleep on the busy bus. They climbed the sloping lawns to Hogwarts in silence and said goodbye at the oak doors that led to the Entrance Hall. Astra found herself outside the Ravenclaw Common Room much more quickly than she would have found suitable if she had been less tired.  
  
She was about to give the suit of armour the password when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Astra!"  
  
It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Good evening Professor," she said, trying to remember her manners. Living in the wild for three years hadn't really given her much practice.  
  
He smiled, "I have your time table here. I believe you have Transfiguration first up tomorrow."  
  
"Thankyou Professor," said Astra.  
  
"Goodnight," he said with a wink.  
  
"Goodnight Professor," Astra said.  
  
He turned and strode off down the corridor and Astra watched him go. He was quite mysterious. She decided she would ask Luna a bit about him.   
  
"Cornish Pixy," she said. She'd ask Luna about those too, whatever they were. Pulling back the veil, she stepped into the Common Room. Francesca and Jodie were sitting near the fire with a piece of paper between them, giggling about something. They smiled and waved to her and Astra grinned at them. She spotted Luna across the Common Room, sitting alone at a desk scribbling away. Astra crossed the room towards her, but Francesca and Jodie called out to her.  
  
"Astra!"  
  
She doubled back and sat down with them.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Had a good day?" asked Jodie and without pausing to hear Astra's answer she continued. "We were just thinking, would you like to join our study group? We meet in the library on Tuesday and Thursday lunchtimes."  
  
"Well-"Astra started but Francesca stopped her.  
  
"That's settled then, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Astra smiled weakly and stood up. She sat down with Luna.  
  
"Homework?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Luna vaguely, not looking up, "I'm very busy. Maybe we can talk later."  
  
"Er, okay," said Astra, "I'll just be in the dormitory."  
  
She picked up her piles and hurried to the dormitory before she was hailed by anyone else. But when she got there she was annoyed to find Georgia and Lucy sitting on Georgia's bed talking to a group of four boys. How they got in there Astra had no idea. She supposed that they were, after all, in Ravenclaw and were supposed to be very intelligent.  
  
"Oh, hi Astra!" Georgia smiled brightly, "This is Kemp Davies, Chad and Scott Jones and Martin Levy. They're in our year."  
  
"Hi," said Astra.  
  
"Why don't you come and sit down with us?" Lucy asked. She shook her long dark brown curls from her face, "If that's okay with you boys?"  
  
Why don't you people leave me alone?  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
She plonked herself down on the bed with the others.  
  
"How did you guys get in here? I mean, Luna told me the door handle melts away or something," she said to them.  
  
Georgia laughed a loud, high pitched laugh. The boys stared at her, admiring her. She had gorgeous, thick, dead straight blonde hair that fell to her waist and green eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Just the way she stood made the boys goggle. She was the kind of girl who could get a boys attention by just being in the room.  
  
"Luna told you? Luna Lovegood? Gosh, I'm surprised she even noticed where the door handle was!"  
  
Chad, a tall boy with ruffled brown hair who looked exactly like the boy next to him, replied, "There's actually nothing preventing us getting in if we're invited in. We're just not allowed to touch the door handle."  
  
"Oh," said Astra, unsure of what to say next.  
  
"Oh Kemp," said Lucy, desperate to be part of the conversation again, "Could you help me with my Arithmancy homework? I'm not really sure what Professor Vector expects to be handed in. I mean, it is a terribly difficult subject and six feet is very long. It won't take long. Please?"  
  
Kemp, who looked very annoyed at being interrupted from his staring at Georgia, said, "It's not that hard Lucy, I've already..." but he stopped when he saw the look on her face, "Oh, right. In that case..."  
  
They both stood up and Lucy smiled at him flirtatiously, showing him every one of her perfectly white, straight teeth. As they left the room, Astra saw Kemp slide his hand around Lucy and pull her closer to him. The door closed and Astra heard Lucy scold him playfully, "Kemp! Puh-lease!"  
  
The sight was sickening. It seemed to be the normal after-dinner ritual. Georgia and Lucy invited the boys into their dormitory and ended up getting each other to 'help them with their homework'. Astra was so glad she had left Australia before this behaviour kicked in.   
  
The night dragged on. Martin ended up trying to help her with her homework but she quickly told him that she didn't have any and wanted to go to bed. He looked a bit upset so she told him, 'maybe tomorrow night'. She had a feeling there would be a lot of 'maybe tomorrow' nights coming up.  
  
At about eleven o'clock the boys finally went to bed but Luna still hadn't come back. Astra went out into the Common Room to find Luna asleep at the table. She bent down to wake her up but hesitated when she saw the page she had been writing on was stiff as though it had been wet. Then, horrified, she noticed Luna had been crying. She was about to wake her up and ask her what was bothering her when she spotted her own name on the paper before realizing it was a diary. She knew she shouldn't but she picked up the diary and looked through it.  
  
It was horrible. Luna had been through so much. Her mum had died, everyone teased her and she had no friends. Until the day labeled Sunday 1 September 1996. Yesterday. She found her own name mentioned so many times. How she had sat with Luna and talked to her. Luna had finally had someone to talk and laugh with. Astra is like a miracle...she saved me.  
  
Astra turned to the next page, labeled Tuesday 2 September 1996.   
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Astra went to Hogsmeade today. I felt so alone again, even though I knew she would come back tonight ... and then later on ... Astra did come back, but she didn't talk to me. She talked to Francesca and Jodie and then went inside to Georgia and Lucy. I could hear them laughing. Kemp and Lucy flirting and the other boys smarming up to Georgia. Martin even tried to help Luna with her homework. Lucy and Kemp cam out and Lucy looked at me like I was dirt on the bottom of her shoe ... Maybe I'm just not meant to have friends.  
  
Astra felt a tear running down her face. She looked up, and to her horror, saw Luna staring at her, silent tears running down her face.  
  
"Having fun?" Luna said coldly, "Enjoy reading other people's tortures do you? Look, it even made you cry. I thought I could trust you."  
  
She snatched the book from Astra's hands and stormed off into the dormitory. Astra watched her go and squashed herself up into the arm chair. She pinched herself over and over. It was her fault. It was completely her fault. She couldn't cry, because she knew it was her that had done the wrong thing. She had betrayed her only real friend's trust.   
  
--  
  
In the morning Astra woke to find herself squashed up in the same armchair that she had fallen asleep in. She checked the grandfather clock. It was half past five in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she tip-toed into the dorm and got her books for the day. She had Transfiguration, double Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology and History of Magic. Quickly she slipped them into her bag and put on her school robes. Luna was snoring slightly. She watched her for a while, before shaking herself and leaving the room.  
  
She didn't know where to go, so she just wandered around. First she found herself in a large room in one of towers filled with owls hooting softly, returning from their night's wanderings. She spotted Lily above her and called her down. She sat there for a while, with her owl on her shoulder and thought. But she found she couldn't think about anything else but Luna's diary entries. She set Lily down and descended the stairs and wandered down to the Entrance Hall. She could hear a few voices from the Great Hall so decided it must be time for breakfast.  
  
There were only a few people in the Hall. Two teachers she didn't know, five Gryffindor girls, two large Hufflepuff boys, about seven Ravenclaws and a solitary Slytherin boy with a pointed nose and slicked back blonde hair. She sat down at the very end of the Ravenclaw table and helped herself to toast and jam. She forced herself to eat some and gulp down some strange juice that tasted rather like pumpkins. Yuk, she thought, pumpkin juice, whoever heard of pumpkin juice? Probably just some English thing. They are pretty dull.  
  
She asked the other Ravenclaws if they had the time. Apparently it was seven o'clock. She didn't know where the last two hours had got to but decided she had better head off now before the hall started to fill up. She picked up her bag and headed towards the doors, but when she was halfway there, they opened and Luna was standing there. The two girls eyes met and Luna hurried past Astra, her bottom lip trembling. 


	7. The Dramas of Being Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not any of the people or places you recognise from the Harry Potter books. Everything and everyone else is mine. I'm not making any money either.

Author's Note: I really need some different people to review! If you _really_ think my stories are good you could tell your friends... hint hint Sorry about the last chapter, the _italics _and **bold** and underline stuff didn't work. Hopefully it will in this chappie but I'll have to wait until I upload it. I am also extremely sorry about the delay. It's almost becoming a chore to write and that sounds crazy because when I do write I love it... I have also been almost buried in homework so that's an excuse aswell :-).

_This chapter is dedicated to _**kitty minky **_as my only faithful reviewer ... sob You help me so much, you would never know how much I look forward to seeing that little number next to 'Reviews' jump up and then reading your happy and cheerful review. It means so much to me. =)_

_Astra asked the other Ravenclaws if they had the time. Apparently it was seven o'clock. She didn't know where the last two hours had got to but decided she had better head off now before the hall started to fill up. She picked up her bag and headed towards the doors, but when she was halfway there, they opened and Luna was standing there. The two girls eyes met and Luna hurried past Astra, her bottom lip trembling._

Chapter Seven – The Dramas of Being Fifteen

Astra hadn't forgotten her promise to Jodie and Francesca that she would 'join' their study group. If last night was anything to go by, it didn't sound like they would do much studying. After her morning's lessons (which proved very easy) she gulped down some lunch and hurried to the library. She found it quite easily too and she had never even been there before. Something strange was happening. She arrived at all her classes extremely quickly, rather like the way she had arrived at the Common Room last night, but hadn't had any time to dwell on this as she had been ushered into each class and set to work.

She found Jodie, Francesca, Georgia and Lucy in the library and was surprised to see them pouring over their books.

"Hi everyone," Astra said, "This is the study group, right?"

She peered around the shelves, searching for a possible explanation to their studious behaviour. There was nothing. A group of Hufflepuffs sat in the corner, giggling and a Gryffindor girl with bushy brown hair was browsing the shelves.

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be _smart_," said Lucy cruelly, "We don't do _that _in public."

Astra knew what Lucy meant by '_that_'.

"Oh," said Astra, her voice weak.

"Don't mind her," said Jodie vaguely, she was concentrating on her essay. It was titled , '_An explanation of the most Ancient Runes and their creators_.' It was already two rolls of parchment but Jodie was still scribbling away and was showing no sign of stopping.

"Yes don't mind me," said Lucy sarcastically, "Sit down Astra."

Astra sat, feeling very uncomfortable. There was silence, as they all began scribbling away again, occasionally pausing to read a couple of paragraphs from their books for ideas.

"Er," said Astra.

Georgia's head snapped up, "What now? This is a _study_ group, not a social event. We study."

Astra slowly got out her Transfiguration books. Compared to what these girls were doing, she felt like a baby. No one noticed that she was only studying from _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) _and_ A beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ instead of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Five) _and _Advanced Transfiguration_ like them. At least, that was what she thought. Jodie kept snickering under her breath until Georgia cracked and said loudly, "Whatever is the matter Jodie-"She was cut off by her own ringing laughter. She laughed a high pitched shriek and a nerdy looking kid from the next table looked over.

"Keep it down George," said the boy.

"Keep your slimy little mouth shut Alistair," snapped back Georgia.

Astra, unable to stand it anymore said, "I think I'm going to be sick." She grabbed her books and would have made it out the door if the busy-haired girl had not been in her way. They collided and Astra staggered backwards, before falling over and dropping all her books.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the girl, "Here, let me help you." She offered her hand to Astra who took it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said.

They picked up Astra's books and Astra could hear the snickers of the Ravenclaw girls.

"Come on," muttered the girl, "Get away from that lot."

Together they walked out of the library.

"Thanks for that," said Astra.

"It's okay; I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, I should have been watching."

"Really, I –"

Astra laughed, "I can't believe I'm arguing with a complete stranger about which one of us should have been more careful!"

The girl laughed, "I'm Hermione Granger. Gryffindor prefect, sixth year."

"Astra Liu, Ravenclaw nobody."

The girl laughed again, "I wouldn't say you're nobody. Luna says you came all the way from Australia just to come to Hogwarts by yourself. Not just anyone could do that Astra."

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

Astra looked at her feet and suddenly, without any warning, burst into tears. A few days ago, she had been out in the woods, starving and tired and desperate to get here. But now she was here, she felt absolutely horrible. On her second night she had ruined the only friendship she might have had here and the other girls thought she was a complete idiot.

Hermione looked shocked. She had bumped into this girl and now she had burst into tears. She awkwardly patted her on the back.

"What's wrong Astra?" she asked sympathetically. "Is it Luna? Has she been horrible to you?"

Astra wiped her face with her sleeve.

"No," she said, "Luna was the only real friend I ever might have had and I went and ruined it. Luna was the kindest person I ever met. No, Luna wasn't horrible to me. I was horrible to Luna."

An awkward silence followed this speech.

"I spoke to Luna today. She said the exactly same thing about you."

_Later..._

That night at dinner, Astra approached Luna.

"Hi Luna," said Astra.

Luna made a small squeak as a greeting and went on chewing her chicken.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't having fun with Georgia and Lucy and the boys. It was disgusting. And I came out to see where you were and you were asleep on your diary and I didn't mean to look but I saw my name and wondered what possibly you could have been writing about me for and I was just going to have a little peak but... Oh Luna, I really am sorry and you can take it or leave it but at least I know I tried to make it up to you."

Astra was about to turn and walk away when Luna said, "I'm sorry too, it was my fault, I took it too seriously. I was so stupid."

"No it was my fault," said Astra.

"No seriously..." Luna said but her voice faded away when she saw the look on Astra's face. She was grinning. Then she laughed and threw her arms around Luna.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Yes," said Luna, back to her old vague self.

_The next day..._

Astra paid more attention in her classes on Wednesday. She had Herbology first up in the greenhouse. It was chilly and the windows were covered in morning condensation. Professor Sprout was a plump, jolly woman with frizzy grey hair and grimy clothes. She was Head of Hufflepuff house.

They had Herbology with the Slytherins. They were a nasty bunch, they squirted the square fruit juice that they were supposed to be watering the exotic magical plants with all over the Ravenclaw first years. They didn't touch Astra though, but she heard their snickers and saw their pointing. She tried to ignore it and went on with her watering but deep down she was wondering if anyone except Luna would ever accept her.

After Herbology the first years headed back to the castle but Astra crossed the grounds for her flying lesson. There were a few other kids there already who all looked rather bored, as if they'd rather be somewhere else. Astra was about to introduce herself to one of the girls when she felt a tug on her sleeve. It was a boy, quite short but he looked about her age. He had brown hair and a few freckles on his nose. He was quite skinny and looked like an overgrown stick-figure from a child's storybook.

"Hi Astra! I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in your year in Gryffindor. I was really excited about meeting you, you know. I mean, did you really walk all the way from Australia? Some people are saying that you had to fight tigers! Is that true? What's it like down there? Do they really have kangaroos on the beaches? Did you go to school? What-"

"Quiet everyone!" A sharp, commanding voice cut through the now animated conversations followed by a loud blast of a whistle. Astra jumped and Colin smiled at her. A tall woman with short hair wearing grey robes and a whistle around her neck strolled through the class.

"Line up behind a broom," she said, "We'll be playing a mini game of Quidditch today."

Everyone moved back and stood behind one of the brooms that now lay on the ground. How strange, Astra thought. I'm actually going to fly on a broom! Colin's hand shot straight up into the air.

The woman sighed, "Yes Creevey?"

"Well, this is Astra Liu. She's new and I don't think she knows how to play Quidditch. Do you?" The last part was directed towards Astra. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Astra. I'm Madam Hooch, I'll be taking your flying lessons. Quidditch, is a game, played on broomsticks. I don't have much time to explain it, but if you spend too much time around this lot you'll be an expert in no time. Today I'll just teach you how to mount and get up into the air, steer and things. The basics."

Astra nodded. And gulped. It sounded difficult. Madam Hooch explained the lesson to the rest of the class and then they set off. They flew around, swirling, swooping and showing off. Madam hooch approached her.

"Well Astra. Just stand by your broom like that, that's the way. Put your right hand above the handle and say 'up'."

"Up!" The broom flew upwards into her ready hand. The handle was smooth, but thin. She doubted it would hold her weight.

"Now just slip your leg over and push off the ground when you're ready. Take your time now."

Astra did as she was told. She didn't particularly want to let go off the nice, solid ground but Madam Hooch was looking at her expectantly. She gently pushed off the ground and felt herself rising, the wind in her hair and she soared above the ground. It was wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Astra smiled widely and zoomed between the others, dodging their shocked and surprised selves.

"Alright Miss Liu," called Madam Hooch, "You can come down now and join the others since you already seem to be an expert."


End file.
